


Secrets are Hard to Keep When it Comes to You

by viind



Series: High School AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viind/pseuds/viind
Summary: George and Dream aren't very secretive, and oblivious to other people when together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: High School AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Secrets are Hard to Keep When it Comes to You

**Author's Note:**

> We love soft relationships

George stared up at electrifying green eyes, fingers tapping rhythmically against his wooden desk. He tilted his head slightly to the side, tapping pausing for a moment as he shrugged. “Plans for valentine’s day? What are we, high schoolers? We may work here, but that doesn’t mean we have to act like love-sick fools.”

The taller boy huffed, a frown tugging on the corners of his mouth. “But it’d be  _ fun _ . When was the last time we even did anything for valentine’s day?” He looked at his hand, sticking fingers out and mouthing out numbers as he silently calculated in his head. “Something like three, four years?”

“There hasn’t been a need to. Please, every other week is like valentine’s day with you around.”

“Aww, Georgie. I’m flattered.”

George scrunched up his nose, rolling his eyes. “I just meant that you buy gifts far too much. Don’t flatter yourself.”

Dream laughed, sitting down on the floor, back resting against the desk. He hummed whatever song was stuck in his head quietly, pulling out his phone and opening Twitter. George watched him for a moment, watching his thumb mindlessly scroll down and occasionally hit the heart button. “Firstly, don’t forget that you’re on your school account. The students can see what you like.” He chuckled at a quiet “ _ oh shit _ ”, leaning back against his chair. “Secondly, don’t you have something to do? Like, your job? Because, personally, I have a lot of work to catch up on.”

His thumb stilled as he thought. “No,” Dream began, stretching out the vowel, “because, unlike you, I don’t put off grading for the very last second constantly. I swear, you must like it or something.”

Brown eyes stared at the grey-speckled white ceiling, eyes tracing over whatever patterns his mind created. “You must have hit your head a tad harder than I thought if you think I  _ enjoy _ this.”

“That wasn’t my fault. Your beauty stunned me.” Dream stated dramatically, looking up at him.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say.” George gently flicked him between his brows, wearing a fond smile. “You should really start to head back, the lunch bell is almost going to ring.”

Dream’s eyes flicked away, landing on the time on his phone. He groaned, pulling himself to his feet. “I have to go through essays. Maybe I’ll turn it into a partner grading activity?”

“That’s one of the worst ideas I’ve heard in awhile, and you’re always spewing bad ideas.”

Dream placed a hand over his heart, feigned hurt swirling in his eyes. “You wound me, truely.”

George didn’t humour him with a response, instead just waving at him as he left the room. The bell rang loudly shortly after, causing him to wince slightly as it disrupted his forming headache. As the hallway began to fill with chatter from students, he leaned further against the back of his chair, glad that the school wasn’t as cheap as to deprive the teacher’s with quality chairs.  _ Valentine’s day, huh? _

If he thought his headache was bad at the beginning of the day, it only spiraled from there. Despite him taking Advil religiously, it seemed to have little effect on whatever events the gods had planned for him.

Firstly, he had to deal with Dream hitting his head in the earlier morning. Against the corner of the wall. Because no matter how many times he tells him, he refuses to turn on the light during his midnight-fridge raiding or his early morning bathroom runs. And, of course, Dream had decided to be overly dramatic about it, acting as though he was dying.

Secondly, he couldn’t find his ring in the morning while getting ready. That was a fun hour of pure panic from both of them, searching every corner of the house for the missing jewelry. Turns out, he had forgotten to put the ring away safely and had just put it on the bedside table, leading Patches to catch sight of it and claiming it as her own. Thankfully, she didn’t view the metal band as a snack.

Thirdly, traffic was especially bad. Traffic jams every other road. Not to mention when they got to school, a substitute teacher saw them leaving the same car and decided it was in their right to begin to question them.

And that was all just  _ before  _ school!

When the day had actually begun, a student puked first class. He accidentally stabbed himself with a pencil. He had forgotten the answer to 38+17 in front of the entire class. Then, they had forgotten their lunches. So neither of them ate, which led to his headache being worse and Dream being annoyed at himself for forgetting.

Then, to top off this  _ lovely _ day, the new student caught them.

Dream had barged in after all the students left, giving him a tight hug. George had given his head a pat pat, along with a kiss on his forehead.

And then the awkward cough as the new student was standing in front of the desk, staring at his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Now, they were in the library with the new student being petrified as Techno towered over him.

George pinched the bridge of his nose, face scrunching with pain momentarily. Dream frowned, though said nothing. “Techno, it doesn’t matter. Tommy and Tubbo know, so why does it matter one more?”

Techno shot him a glare, eyes squinting as though he was plotting murder. “Oh yeah, and three turns into four, which turns into five, and  _ oh would you look at that, they told a group? _ And then, five turns into thirteen, which slowly turns into half the school.”

Dream gave a lighthearted shrug. He mumbled, “I don’t think that’s that bad…”

Techno’s eyes snapped to him, shutting him up quickly. He drew back from leaning against the table, sighing as he brushed loose pink strands of hair away from his face. “Name.”

The new kid looked up, though avoided eye contact. He played with his sleeve, red and green eyes tracing over the letters of a poster on the wall. “R-Ranboo.” He stuttered, quickly flicking his eyes to Techno before popping them back to the poster.

Techno slumped in the seat across from Ranboo, leaning in. “Remember that I am not a teacher here. So, that means, if this little secret gets out, I have full ability to drop kick you.”

George raised a brow slightly at that. “Techno, I don’t think you should be threatening children.”

“I think it’s valid.”

“Shut up, Dream.”

Techno shrugged towards the pair. “So long it gets the job done, who cares?”

“That is…” George trailed off, watching the library door swing open with far more force than needed to open it.

“Waddup, bitches?”

George sighed, instantly feeling his headache grow tenfold. “Hello, Tommy.”

Tubbo poked his head into the doorway.

“And Tubbo.”

Techno looked up at the newcomers, giving a halfhearted gesture towards Ranboo. “The idiots let the cat out of the bag.”

Tommy glanced between them all, seeming to click into what was happening after a heartbeat. “It was only a matter of time, really.”

He walked up to the circle table, giving Ranboo a strong shoulder smack. “I’m willing to bet that they were just flirting in their own world and you had to make your presence known.”

Ranboo flicked his gaze at him. “Yeah…”

Tubbo gave him a pity look. “Now that you know, it’ll only get worse. They won’t care.”

“I don’t think you should be talking so friendly with the kid I’m trying to threaten.” Techno pointed out, tapping his pointer finger against the desk.

Tommy opened his mouth to rebuttal, but was cut off by Dream. “Can we wrap this up? George has a headache.”

Tubbo huffed, muttering, “And they flirt once more.”

Techno sighed loudly, stretching it out for as long as his lungs could manage. “Look Ranboo, it all comes down to just don’t tell anyone. You three are the only students that know, and we’d like to keep it that way,” he shot the couple a glare, “for as long as possible.” He added on.

Ranboo nodded eagerly. “Won’t tell a soul. Not a single one.” He brushed white and black hair strands away from his face, just barely falling short of making eye contact. “No one will know from me. In fact, what have we even been in the library for the past hour for?”

Techno let a small smirk paint itself on his face. “In fact, I don’t think I can remember. Now get a move on, I’m sure you don’t want to walk home in the dark.”

Ranboo nodded again, muttering a thanks and practically bolting out the library. Just before he left, Tommy shouted, “Don’t be a stranger!” That earned him a weak smile from the older boy.

Tubbo looked at Techno. “You kept him in here for an  _ hour _ ? Why?”

Techno waved him off dismissively. “Gotta tie loose ends. And make sure they hold, too.”

Tubbo looked at him with a mixture of confusion and slight fear. He was about to say something, but decided against it and instead just gave Techno a slow nod.

George poked Dream’s side, heart skipping a beat when his emerald eyes fell on him, softening with an array of emotions. No matter how many times he’s fallen for him, Dream always does something so small that makes him fall  _ that _ much more. “You’re driving.”

Dream smiled, giving him a boop on the nose. “Of course, my love. Wouldn’t want you crashing the car, it was very expensive.”

“They really never stop, do they?” Tommy looked at Tubbo, who was watching a bird outside the window.

“I feel bad for Ranboo. He’ll have to deal with this too, now.”

“So, I’ve been thinking.”

Dream hummed in response, reading the temperature.

“There’s this cool movie that’ll be happening on valentine’s day. I’ve actually wanted to watch it for a while now, but never really had a point to. There’s also this really nice restaurant near it. The reviews are spectacular.”

Dream smiled at him. “Oh? That sounds great. Do you want me to make reservations?”

“No, I already made them.”

“When did you do that?” Dream tilted his head slightly to the side, and George suddenly remembered who he had picked the habit up from. Surprised no one else seemed to notice.

“In between classes. I gave what you said a thought, and decided it’d be fun, probably.”

Dream beamed. “That’s great! And you should be better by then, hopefully.”

“Better?” George had to keep himself from tilting his head in question.

He tapped the thermometer, numbers blue and bright against the grey background. “100.2. Almost a fever. You’re staying home for the next few days. I’ll go make you some soup.”

George laughed. “And  _ just  _ when I thought this day was starting to get better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for taking so long to write this, but i do have a very valid excuse. Genshin Impact


End file.
